End of Days
A song rewriten to reflect some events that have yet to happen in Primrose Path. As such, this contains spoilers (but only if you look hard enough). The lyrics are meant to fit a song mash-up called Days of Smoke. Song I've had enough, I'll make you see I'll make you all regret you all abandoned me I'll judge you all One final bow I'll be your end of days... Ball up my fist You've got some gaul I will do what I must until I see you crawl Up to me And then you'll see I'll be your end of days... I'll be your end of days... As I type, the love drips from my keyboard Just like a knife held in my hand Do you think I'm mad? I don't know but I've got... other plans. (I'll be your end of days...) All this "love" because I... can. Psychopathic fangirls Bring the hammer down Goodbye. Tell you all the ways That you went wrong. I'd lock﻿ you up forever, Given half a chance... Out of sight, still in love, Same old dance... Keep my comrades down... (Come look, my friends and see) Hush their every sound... (You shouldn't be like me) The more you try to brush me off... The more I'm gaining ground... My crush will bring you down! I've had enough, I'll make you see You'll never ever make another fool of me! I'll judge you all One final bow My heart will end your days. Foresaken trust, Your fort will fall So I'll do what I must until I see you crawl Up to me And then you'll see My heart will end your days... My heart will end your days... All that power's very tempting... The foolish never understand. Logically, this should make sense since it's your... plan. Feigning smiles, cute hearts, Drew your portrait, paper gone Laughing to myself, "What's your real name?" Making these excuses As I follow like a puppy completely aware that I'm lead astray... Keep these morons down... (Come look, you fools and see) Kill their every sound... (The future here in me) The more you try to brush me off... The more I'm gaining ground...! Just watch the wheel go round '''My crush will bring you down!' I've had enough, I'll make you see You'll never have another chance to laugh at me. I'll judge you all With one last bow My heart will end your days. A blackened sky The tyrant falls But I'll do what I must until I see you crawl Up to me Down on your knees My heart will end your days My heart will end your days I don't know anymore! I've heard it all before! Your power slowly grows But is that all you know? Since you can't read my heart I'll keep you in the dark How much more can I take 'Is love the same as hate?!' ''Whooaaa, you're only smoke and mirrors... Whooaaa, you're only smoke and mirrors... Whooaaa, you're only smoke and mirrors... Whooaaa, you're only smoke and mirrors to me...!